


How to Play the Break-up Game

by Milkshuake



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Lesbian Character, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkshuake/pseuds/Milkshuake
Summary: From the perspective of a Yandere Haru Okumura, Her crush on a certain student council president is interrupted by the president's boyfriend, Akira Kurusu. Haru has only ever thought of affecting their relationship in her mind, and is already tempted to do so, when she receives a series of texts from an unknown number telling her of how they, too, would like the relationship broken. Even if she is no longer allowed to harm Kurusu per the other's request, she is still determined to have Niijima all to herself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	How to Play the Break-up Game

It's another afternoon of school for me. After school, I usually like to go up to the rooftop and water my plants. There's usually no one on the roof at this time, so it's the perfect place to get some headspace. There are still people on campus though, and one of the usuals happens to be the girl I love with all my life.

She means everything to me, I even named one of my flowers after her, which I normally never do. I've never felt this way before about anyone else, but I need to have her. I need to have her so badly, I'll even kill her boyfriend if it means I get to kiss her. 

Oh yeah, her boyfriend.

That Akira Kurusu. We're associates, at best. More like, I take care of his pet cat, which I'm totally gonna steal one of these days, while he's busy. I really don't need the money, but I'm not going to outsell myself to someone like him. He seems to have everything, despite having close to nothing. He lives in an attic after all, and I live in a miniature Manor. However, he has the girl of my dreams, the cutest cat I've ever seen, and amazing charm. I hate him for this. I could never walk up to someone and just start talking to them, yet he makes aquaintences with ease. We aren't friends, we're rivals.

Enough about him. What's happening right now?

I look down to see Makoto and her… ugh, her boyfriend, holding hands, blech, and walking home. In the back of my mind moving forward played a fantasy of me jumping down, knife in hand, stabbing him in the throat, and taking his place. Oh, to hold hands with Makoto would be a dream on its own. Except this is all a fantasy. She's way out of my league. I would do anything to be her girlfriend.

Even if it means answering a random text I get from an unknown area code..?

Wait, what?

???: Hey, I got this number from a well known hacker, who is presumably a friend of yours.

  
Who is this?

  
???: I told her about wishing that Niijima-san and Kurusu-kun would break up, which she told me that whoever this number belongs to feels the same.

  
Eh!?

  
???: I am fond of Kurusu. I spend hours at his humble coffee shop. I was very close to pursuing my romantic interests with him when I found out about his girlfriend.

  
You can definitely have him. I couldn't care less.

  
???: If your friend was correct, you happen to be fond of Niijima-san, his girlfriend?

  
How much had Sakura-chan told this mysterious person?

  
???: If you would like to work with me for our cause, text me back.

  
Our cause? Wait, so this person is interested in working with me? Well, what could go wrong if I accept their offer? I begin tapping away a message.

Me: I'm interested.

???: Alright. Let's devise a plan to split the two apart, shall we?

I was so filled with hope at this point. I never actually thought about it. I just need to get then to break up, and then make her fall in love with me! How simple is that? Ohoho, this was going to be satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3, so I'm sorry if this is absolute shit. I've written fanfiction before, but ao3 is somehow more complicated to use than Wattpad?? how the fuck do I give this my own tags??? Anyways, Haru is a total Yandere for Makoto, that's it. Dunno when the next chapter will be up so peace I guess
> 
> Also sorry if this makes gay people look bad! I myself am pretty gay, but I would never do these things, and I know most other gays wouldn't either. I'm so sorry again if this does make gays look bad, I've just had this idea for a while and I really wanted to share it with the world. Hope this doesn't offend anybody!


End file.
